fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Signal
"Dark Signal" was an elite psychic strike team unit of Delta Force that were operatives and originally participants of Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Harbinger. All of the psychic commanders were killed (except for one of them) during the events of the game. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Dark Signal is diverted from SFOD-D's mission in ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon 30 minutes before the explosion of the Origin Facility to take ATC Company President Genevieve Aristide into protective custody. Team Roster * Squad Leader - First Sergeant Cedric Griffin (K.I.A) * APC Driver - Sergeant Manuel Morales * Sergeant First Class Harold Keegan (K.I.A) * Sergeant Michael Becket (K.I.A) * Sergeant Redd Jankowski (K.I.A) * Corporal James Fox (K.I.A) First Lieutenant Keira Stokes is attached to Dark Signal as a communications liaison, but is not an actual member of the unit. Project Harbinger Nearly every member of Dark Signal is actually candidates for Harbinger, a project to create psychic commanders for Project Perseus. Kiera Stokes is mentioned as just an "attachment" to Dark Signal, and that Jankowski and Morales are "reserve" candidates, although the latter's info states that the doctor is pessimistic about his usefulness. According to a message sent to Genevieve Aristide, the Senator arranged for Dark Signal to "pick her up" so she would have the Harbinger candidates. Additionally, three members of the team are "activated" after the first Interval: Michael Becket, J. Fox, and C. Griffin. Stokes is not considered to be important, while Keegan and Morales are apparently not picked up after the Origin Facility explosion, as it mentions that they were attempting to pick the team up in the APC. Weaponry Dark Signal has access to an APC and different weaponry to that of the first and second F.E.A.R. teams. They carry Andra FD-99 Submachine Guns or Patten PK470 Assault Rifles with the Seegert ACM46 Pistol as an issued sidearm, and wear a type of body armor similar to the US Army's Improved Outer Tactical Vest. The camouflage patterns they wear differ from BDU to Multicam to ACU patterns. The body armor patches include the US Flag and the US Department of Defense patch. Trivia * Unlike the previous game, Dark Signal allies will actually assist Michael Becket in combat to some degree: ** 1LT Stokes assists Becket during the early portion of the first level, and often works in tandem with him throughout the story. ** Sgt. Keegan and Stokes take down several foes when Becket exits the elementary school. ** Later in the game, Becket fights alongside Stokes, Keegan, and Sgt. Morales in a collapsed metro tunnel. ** Morales will assist Becket during the final Replica assault at Still Island. * The ranks of the members differ; specifically between the gathered intel and mission briefings, and with official designations in the walkthrough guide and in-game gameplay. * "Dark Signal" was one of the final three candidates as a title for F.E.A.R. 2 before Monolith regained the ''F.E.A.R.'' series brand name; the others were "Dead Echo" and, of course, "Project Origin." While it lost the public vote, it seems Monolith liked the name enough to use it as the name of the protagonist's unit. * Although their story still yet to end, none of the members are mentioned or seen in F.E.A.R. 3, except Michael Becket's appearance in a video in Interval 04 and in person in 07. * The camouflage worn by the team, the USMC Urban-T pattern, was an experimental camouflage that was never adopted. es:Dark Signal Category:Allies Category:Organizations Category:Dark Signal Category:Armacham Projects Category:Delta Force